


Glitter Oswald One Shot

by MadGreyDawn (Meganrocks129)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter Oswald, M/M, Nygmobblepot, nygmobblepotfluff, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrocks129/pseuds/MadGreyDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald loves to be praised; Ed loves to give praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Oswald One Shot

Inspired by @hotgothamite on tumblr 

"It's so good to have you back Oswald!" Ed pulled the smaller man into a tight hug, suppressing a laugh out of him.   
"It's good to see you Ed! I've missed you." Oswald said with a big grin on his face.   
"What am I thinking, please come in!"  
Ed exclaimed, shaking his head as he grinned at Oswald.   
The apartment had felt empty without Oswald there. Ed had no one to play piano with, and no one to fret over 24/7. He missed Oswald more than he'd ever admit, and was glad to see him in his old self.   
"Ed? Would you mind if I took a bath? I've been preoccupied the past few days." Os asked quietly, staring at the floor.   
"Oh! Yes of course, go right ahead. You can borrow a pair of my pajamas while I wash your clothes." Ed couldn't help but get flustered as he replied.   
He heard the bathroom door shut, and exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath.   
He sat on the bed and nervously fidgeted. Why was he nervous? On the other side of the door was just a man. However, he had an intimidating presence. Even though Ed was taller he was sure Os could bring him to his knees with a snap of his fingers.   
"Ed?" Oswald asked, standing in the doorway with only a towel on.   
"Hm? Oh! Right uh, I'll let you change. Excuse me." Ed walked out of the room and clenched his fists at his side to stop himself from looking over his shoulder.   
On an impulse, he walked back into the room.   
He covered his eyes as he took steps forward.  
"Here I'll wash the towel with your clothes. It'll save time."   
Ed blindly grabbed the towel from Oswald and speed walked out of the room.   
"Ed get yourself together." He whispered to himself, grabbing at his hair.   
He threw the towel in the machine and noticed something on his hand. It was shimmery. Could it have been glitter? No! What an absurd idea. The king of Gotham taking glittery bubble baths? Impossible. Although, it was a nice image. He needed fresh air.   
"Oswald. I'm going out for a bit, make yourself at home while I'm gone."   
He looked at the floor as he took strides into the room. He looked up at Oswald to see his naked torso, with Ed's pajama pants tied as tight as they could be on his waist, but they still slung low. His black hair was tousled and his pale skin was shimmering with silver glitter all over him. He looked angelic, which was ironic considering the man once held a knife up to Ed's throat. Oswald wrapped his arms around his waist, as if to hide from Ed's stare.   
"Ed. Stop staring!" Oswald snapped.   
"N-no I, y-you look so" Ed couldn't get out a word.   
"If I look so bad then look away!"   
Ed took a step towards Oswald, "You look perfect.", he said in a quieter voice.   
Ed caressed Oswalds cheek with the back of his hand, getting glitter on his knuckle. He walked in a circle around the shorter man, as if inspecting him. He stopped at his back, and pressed a kiss to the space in between his shoulder blades.  
"So pretty." he mumbled.   
"So beautiful." he said in Oswalds ear as he kissed the back of his neck. He rested his hands on Oswalds hips, and felt Oswald shiver.   
"You look perfect." he kissed behind his ear.  
Oswald sighed happily in response, and rested the back of his head on Ed's shoulder.   
Ed kissed the space where his neck and shoulder met, and told him he looked like an angel. Finally, Ed stood in front of Oswald and looked him in the eyes.   
"You look so innocent. So pure. But we both know that's not the case now is it Oswald?" Ed said softly as he ran his hands across Oswalds body. He looked him up and down, and pulled Oswald towards him, having to kiss him. Oswald laced his hands through Ed's hair, not caring if he messed it up. Their lips moved in sync as their hands explored each other. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.  
They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and broke apart to gasp for air.   
Oswald stifled a laugh as he looked at Ed. His hair was a mess, his glasses were crooked, and his front was now coated with silver glitter. Oswald confidently walked by Ed and whispered in his ear,  
"I think I should finish getting dressed before we continue this. Wouldn't want to get glitter all over you,at least not yet."  
He smirked at Ed before walking to button up the flannel pajama shirt. Ed tried to keep his composure, grinning to himself over the events that just took place. He couldn't wait to charm Oswald again.


End file.
